Desire
by Kelz9162
Summary: This is story of Elena being sold by her father to the one and only Damon Salvatore. We will see the challenges she and Damon face together and the lust/love that is created by hate./-/-/- To people reading if you like please leave reviews unless i get a little discouraged and will not want to continue.
1. You

****** For those of you that have read this story, I am rewriting it. The direction I was taking the story was not one I really wanted to continue writing. So I am going to rewrite it from the beginning, and take it a different direction. Hopefully everyone will still enjoy it, and if you do please leave reviews and let me know. Thanks for reading!******

She was beautiful. She was divine, and he wanted her. He needed her was more the word. Her long chocolaty brown hair fell over her face as she looked over the balcony and his heart skipped a beat. Why had he not been told of this one? Why had he not been offered such a rare and exquisite beauty?

He saw her smile and laugh as a man came up behind her gently wrapping his arms around her waist. Unexpected anger coursed through his veins as he watched their open display of affection and feeling left feeling uncomfortable. Turning his head away he turned to the man sitting next to him.

"Who is she?" He asked not hiding the disappointment in his voice. The man's eyebrows scrunched together in concern.

"She is my youngest," The man replied and he could hear the fear creeping in his voice.

"Her name, what is the girl's name?" He asked now in an even more aggravated tone, his face displaying his irritation.

"Elena sir," The older man said in a timid voice his eyes flickering to the balcony the girl stood on with the young man by her side.

"I want that girl, Elena" He said following the old man's gaze a haze of lust replaced the anger in his eyes.

"Sir please I do not mean to offend you, but she is my youngest. She knows nothing of what is happening, my other daughters are ready to be at your service. "

"I want her, or we have no deal. Just name your price and the promise of protection will still be applied unless you anger me further." He gave the man a cold smile and watched the old man shake his head, and put his head down. "Well then, I guess I will be leaving. I'm sorry that we could not work out an agreement." Panic flew into the old man's eyes, and then slowly defeat crossed his face.

"The same as before I suppose," His voice was filled with pain as he looked at the man, "But please I ask you to let me inform her, she isn't like my other daughters. She knows nothing of what is going on, she is innocent sir." He nodded at the old man, and watched him walk away with his head down. He himself took a swig of the whiskey out of his glass and sat patiently waiting for the girl that would soon be his.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena Gilbert walked down the long hallway of her home hand in hand with her fiancé Matthew. At this moment, she couldn't be any happier even if she was having an arranged marriage, because she had gotten lucky it was to her best friend.

Was she in love with him, no not by any means. But they had grown to be fast friends, and Elena knew that one day it could grow to be more. She saw a figure up ahead rushing in her direction and soon saw it was her maid Millie. Elena saw the look of concern on her face as she approached them.

"Millie what's wrong?" She asked concerned for the young girl who looked to be in distress.

"Your father has requested to have a word with you in his study. Hurry now he was rather impatient for me to come and fetch you." Elena and Matt both began after Millie who then turned to both of them, "Just Elena now Mr. Matthew."

"It's alright just go wait in my sitting room and I will be back shortly." She gave his a swift kiss on the cheek and hurried after her maid fearing for the worst. Finally they made it to her father's study and walked in Elena becoming even more concerned when she saw her father hanging his head in-between his legs.

"Daddy!" She cried rushing forward and he picked his head up, Elena saw tears running down his face. "What is wrong?" She grabbed her father's hands becoming frozen in fear that something terrible had happened. She had never seen her father cry before, not even when her mother had passed away.

"Oh my dear child." His hand cupped her face tenderly and Elena held onto it trying to understand what could have put her father in this state.

"What is it? What's wrong you can tell me daddy." Her eyes searched his face searching for the reason, that has him so upset.

"My dear sweet Elena, what a breath of fresh air you are looking so much like your mother…" Elena smiled at this, "I'm afraid I have bad news my love. And I'm afraid after today you will hate me, but I want you to know I am doing what I believe is best for my children. For you, I love you so much know that ok." Elena's heart twisted in fear at these words.

"I couldn't hate you no matter what, please tell me what is going on you are beginning to scare me." Her father sighed besides her and shook his head sadly.

"As you know I have had some financial problems," Elena nodded to her father. "Well they were more serious than I let on. I had invested in some money from some very dangerous people, and I lost that money. I put you and our family at risk, at risk for losing our lives."

"Ok…" She was puzzled to know where this was going,

"I have had a young man offer me a way out of this situation. This is so hard for me to tell you, my beloved sweet daughter but he has come to get what I promised him in return to help our family out of this hole I have put us in." He paused not wanting to tell his daughter that he had just sealed her fate.

"What did you promise him Dad," Elena pulled her hands away from his not liking the way this story was going. She looked back to Millie who stood in the back and saw she was crying as well. "Dad what did you promise him?" Her voice was desperate now for an answer as she shook her father's shoulders.

"You."


	2. Mr Salvatore

****** Here is chapter two guys, i really enjoyed writing it and i only edited a few parts just adding a little more detail for those of you who have read the story before. This will be the last chapter that is the same, now I am totally starting everything new from chapter three. I hope you all enjoy and leave reviews :) ******

_"As you know I have had some financial problems," Elena nodded to her father. "Well they were more serious than I let on. I had invested in some money from some very dangerous people, and I lost that money. I put you and our family at risk, at risk for losing our lives."_

_"Ok…" She was puzzled to know where this was going,_

_"I have had a young man offer me a way out of this situation. This is so hard for me to tell you, my beloved sweet daughter but he has come to get what I promised him in return to help our family out of this hole I have put us in." He paused not wanting to tell his daughter that he had just sealed her fate._

_"What did you promise him Dad," Elena pulled her hands away from his not liking the way this story was going. She looked back to Millie who stood in the back and saw she was crying as well. "Dad what did you promise him?" Her voice was desperate now for an answer as she shook her father's shoulders._

_"You."_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Elena heard her father's voice ringing over and over again in her mind, as she tried to understand exactly what he had meant by it. What did he mean that he had promised her to this man. She certainly knew she couldn't have promised him her hand in marriage because he had already promised Matthew.

"Elena sweetie" Her father made a move to touch his daughter, but decided not to against his better judgment. She had not said a word since he had told her the horrible fate he had brought upon his daughter.

"I don't understand," She told him her voice barely above a whisper for she feared what her father would tell her next.

"He has come to take one of my daughters as payment. I never meant for him to choose you, but he saw you and then it was too late. He has come to take you tonight." Elena felt her blood run cold as her father told her the unthinkable.

"But I'm going to be married." Her eyes shut tightly as she tried to deny this new horror upon her. She could not believe this was real, but the anguish written on her father's face made her realize it was real. She felt her head moving back and forth and before she knew it her hand had come up and slapped her father.

"How dare you," she hissed quietly. "How dare you!"

"Please Elena, I'm doing what I believe is right to save my family. I never meant for him to take you, I wanted you to be spared." Her fathers pleas sickened her, and the father she once felt adoration and love for was no longer there. In a blink of an eye, he had replaced by a pathetic old man Elena barely recognized.

"I will not go. I am your daughter, and you will not sell me like I am your prized whore! I am going to be married to Matthew, the man you choose for me to marry and the man I want to marry. So tonight, I will be leaving this house but it will not be on your terms or this man that you speak of." Elena turned away from her father heading for the door, but was stopped by two men walking through standing in her way.

"Get out of my way, tell them to get out of my way!" She cried turning to her father, and fear rising in her throat.

"You have to go Elena." Elena stared at him her mouth dropping open at his response.

"No, move out of my way now!" Elena tried to shove her way past them, and was grabbed roughly by the arms.

"I am so sorry Elena, please forgive me someday." Before Elena could fight off the men she was grabbed around the waist, and a cloth was pushed over her mouth and nose. For a moment she struggled and that was all she could manage before the drugs kicked in and Elena was slumped in the man's arms.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

During her travel Elena woke a few times in dazes, only to see blurs of images and faint voices in the background. She did however make out a few words.

"He is going to be pleased," one voice said.

"She is a beauty," another one.

"What do you think he will do to her? Do you think she will end up like all the others?"

"Probably, you know Mr. Salvatore can never be satisfied for long…." Elena drifted back to darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Coming to Elena felt herself now laying on a soft surface instead of a rough one. Opening her eyes was much more of a chore than usual. Finally managing to get them opened she looked around and made out that she was in a dark room of some sort. Elena lifted herself up and felt the dizzy spell come on and fell back to the bed.

Trying again Elena finally managed to pull herself up and looked around for a light switch in the room. After a moment she was successful and light filled the room. Elena took a moment to look around and the realization of what had happen to her settled in. Sobs tore through Elena's chest and she sank to the ground. Know now it hadn't been a dream and her father had actually let them take her. What he had told her had been true and she had been sold to a man she didn't even know. Pride took over Elena after she felt a moment of pity for herself. Getting up off the ground she decided she would not feel sorry for herself, she would go find someone to talk to and try to reason with them.

Walking to the door of the room she was in Elena tried to turn the handle only to discover it was locked.

"Big surprise there," she mumbled to herself. Gazing around the room again she couldn't help but admire the carvings in the wooded barriers. Talent and taste had been put in this room and Elena was impressed at the beautiful paintings on the walls as well. Curiosity got the better of Elena and she walked over to the large beautiful cherry wood dresser by the bed. Pulling the top drawer open Elena exposed undergarments. She pulled one out to see it was a vast choice of lingerie and quickly slammed the door shut. Whoever had put her here had to be out of their damn minds if the thought she would ever put something like that on. She opened the second drawer to see more clothing but this was appropriate just a vast amount of shirts. Shutting the drawer she returned back to the bed and then saw something she must have overlooked. A note was sitting on the opposite side of the bed and Elena grabbed it anxiously wanting to see what it said.

Dear Elena,

Come join me for an evening drink downstairs. I have selected a dress for you to wear and would like you to look your best for our first meeting. I hope you enjoy the clothes I have selected for you. When you are ready use to the phone next to your bed and press 0 they will know what to do.

Sincerely,

D.S

Quickly picking up the phone Elena pressed the 0 and waited for a response from the ringing phone.

"Hello?" she sighed in relief at the sound of a voice.

"Hi," she said in an awkward voice and felt the tears pricking at her eyes again.

"Are you ready to go meet Mr. Salvatore?" The voice asked through the phone.

"Yes I am ready," she said through gritted teeth. She was ready to meet the man who had kidnapped her from her home and drugged her. She was ready to meet him so she could give him a piece of her mind, because he was surely mistaken if he thought she was going to go along quietly with this whole sick and twisted thing. Moments went past after she had hung up the phone and she heard her door handle being unlocked. Rushing to the door she saw a man standing there and finally the anxiousness of what was really happening hit her.

"You aren't wearing what Mr. Salvatore picked out for you." The older man told her after staring at her for a moment, and he walked forward and opened the box set out next to the bed. Elena studied his face for a moment, trying to decide if she should be scared of this man.

"So what?" Elena snapped back at him and gaining a moment of courage she stormed out of the door. The moment she hit the hallway however she was stopped in her tracks to find herself in the strangest hallway she had ever been in.

"Miss!" The man cried after her and ran after her gently grabbing her arm. "Listen I really don't care what your dressed in but my boss he does. I really need you to get dressed for me." His eyes pleaded with Elena and she felt herself soften up a bit. Not enough to go back into the room and change into a dress for a man she had never met. Especially not one who had bought her as if she was a piece of furniture at the store.

"I won't do it, and you can tell him I refused. If it is that big of a deal I can stay in that room and not meet him." Elena looked at the man in defiance and was sure she saw a small smile quickly cross his lips.

"Alright let's go." He said sighing and led Elena on down the hallway. Soon enough Elena realized why the hallway had seemed so strange to her, when they got to the top of a very large boat it made sense and a horrible feeling of dread came over her. As she looked around, she saw no sights of any land they were only surrounded by water.

"We are on a boat?" She asked the guy in amazement never being on one so large that she could barely make out the other end. He chuckled softly at her and continued walking towards what Elena now noticed a table set up on the deck. She then also noticed the man standing by the edge of the boat with his back facing them. Upon approaching footsteps the man began to turn and Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. He was the most magnificent looking man she had ever laid eyes on before. First she caught his stunning Ice blue eyes, and then his strong chiseled looking face. His hair was made to look as though he hadn't brushed it this morning but it fell in a sexy messy way. She had to shake away the feeling of the man before her to realize this was the guy who had bought her as if she was some piece of meat.

Elena saw the look of surprise take over his face, and then the look turned to disappointment, then Elena swore he wore of a look of anger for a brief moment before his face was over taken with a smile so delicious all she could do was stare.

"Miss Gilbert did you not like the dress I had picked out for you?" His question seemed so innocent as he looked at her Elena narrowed her eyes.

"I want to go home, right now Mr. Salvatore. I did not come up here to get to know you, or to become your little pet. I would like to go home to my family right now." His eyebrows went up in surprise at the authority and demand in her voice and he gave a soft chuckle.

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Elena. I have a contract with your father about our agreement. You are to be of my use until I want to dispose of you." Chills went up her back at the sound of his last words.

"I'm not yours to use or dispose of," She answered simply bringing again another chuckle.

"If that's what you want to believe I cannot stop you I suppose. Sit." He ordered and Elena felt as though she should listen by the sound in his voice. He admired her state of beauty even in the state of utter chaos she left him strangely aroused.

"It is not what I believe it is what I know. I am getting married this fall, I belong to another man surely my father forgot to tell you this." He shot her a cold smile and Elena the felt chills again go up and down her spine.

"I don't care if you belonged to a hundred men, I saw you and I wanted you. I am a man who gets what he wants, you'll be careful to remember this." His eyes grew cold now as they looked her directly in the eyes.

"I am not a piece of furniture to collect." She snapped back sickened by the feeling she had been sold to this man by her own father. "I don't know what you and my father worked out but I would like you to undo it. I will not stay here." Elena stomped her foot feeling for a moment like a little girl throwing a tantrum.

"And where will you go?" He asked gesturing towards the water, making tears fill up in Elena's eyes as she looked around desperately.

"You don't own me." She told him as calmly as she could manage.

"But I already do Miss Gilbert, I have paid a very high price for you and I will get my money's worth or it won't be good for either of us in the end. It would be wise to not challenge me." Elena's heart sank as he told her this. She looked around knowing there was no escape being surrounded by water on all sides of the boat. She felt her pride kick in and stood up from her chair,

"And you will be wise to not tell me what to do! I don't care what you gave my father or what you did for my family. I will be of no use to you, do whatever you want to me I don't care. Now unless you plan on doing it tonight I would like to go back to my room." Mr. Salvatore rose from his seat his eyes narrowing as he made his way towards her. Elena felt fear rising up in her as he neared but held her ground never faltering even when he stopped in front of her. Before she knew what was happening Elena was suddenly grabbed by him and flipped around so her arm was twisted painfully behind her back while another one of his hands rested tightly on her throat.

"Like I said Miss Gilbert you would be wise to not challenge me. I am a man with very little patience and I get what I want, now I don't care where you came from or who you are but you will respect me. Disrespect me and I promise you will not be happy with the results. Do I make myself clear?" He whispered into her ear and Elena didn't know what else to do but nod as the pain went through her arm. "Good girl, I expect next time we meet you will be on your best behavior until then good night Elena." He let her go and Elena cried out of relief, and she quickly began to run away. Not wanting to think of the man she left staring after her.


	3. Dinnertime

Elena sat in the room that now was supposed to belong to her, and the more she thought, the more the horror sank in. This was real life, it was happening to her and no matter how ironic it sounded in her head she knew it was real. She willed the tears to go away, but they slipped out of her eyes as she sat there quietly staring at the wall. Her hands rubbed her now throbbing arm that had been so viciously twisted by an even more vicious man.

She didn't know how this could possibly be allowed, how would nobody not notice that she just up and left the planet. Elena wondered what her father would tell people, maybe they will tell them she just up and ran away. A shudder ran through her body as the next thought came to mind.

_What if they just tell them I'm dead._

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a key in her door, she turned around slowly to see whoever was going to walk in. Relief spread through her body when the man from earlier appeared shutting the door behind him. For a moment he stood there staring at her and the look of pity came over his face.

"What do you want?" Elena said with bitterness in her voice as she turned to look back at the wall.

"How is your arm?" He asked as he slowly approached. He was now standing closer to her, making Elena become hesitant. She didn't answer though she continued to cradle it. "Do you need an ice pack or maybe some Tylenol?"

"No."

"Well then, would you want something to eat, I can bring you whatever you would like."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Noah miss." Elena eyed him and felt herself soften a bit at the man's eyes. Though his face held no expression, his eyes were kind. She knew she was starving, and she knew this man was nothing like the other guy.

"I suppose I would like that." Elena said.

"You would like what?" Bill replied.

"Something to eat, I'm not picky anything would do really."

"Of course, would you like to change first though miss?" Elena looked down and nodded, knowing she must look quite a mess at this moment. Noah stepped out and Elena stared at the drawers, not wanting to let anything this man picked out be against her body type. Then the thought of a warm shower and fresh clothes appealed to her, so she went over and found herself a basic black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. When she searched for new undergarments she was absolutely disgusted with the choices he had made. Who did he think he was picking out these kinds of items? She could tell time had gone into choosing them, which was kind of creepy. Quickly she found the most appropriate pair and grabbed a plain black bra.

When she walked into her bathroom she was again surprised to see that all her needs had been met in there as well. When she got in the steam from the shower felt unbelievably good, and she lost track of time for just a moment. Quickly getting out she dried off and pulled on her clothes with speed feeling the grumbling in her stomach. She brushed her hair, and was walking out the door in less than two minutes seeing Bill standing there with a patient look on his face.

"Sorry," she gushed and he gave her a nod and led her down the same hallway again only this time leading her in a different direction. "Where are we going?"

"To the dining room, downstairs."

"Is he going to be there?"

"No." She sighed in relief and continued to follow him until they reached the door, following him into a nice pretty room with a beautiful table filling up the middle of it. It was big enough to sit twelve and she suddenly felt even more lonely and upset when she sat down all by herself.

"Are you going to eat with me?"

"No, I'll be in the kitchen but I'll be here if you need anything."

She waited at the table and soon a glass was brought to her and it was filled with delicious lemonade, and she then realized just how thirsty she really was as she chugged down the glass. Next a salad was brought to her, and she believed it was the most delicious thing she had ever tasted in her life. She was almost finished eating it when she heard the door open and looked up to she Mr. Salvatore standing there staring at her making a chill course through her body.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked not wanting him to come any closer as he walked towards the table.

"Well this is my home isn't it?"

"It's a boat." She replied dryly and watched as he sat down to the left of her and she scooted her chair as far over as possible. He acted like he didn't notice and Bill appeared at his side in seconds getting Damon's drink for him, which looked to be a glass of some sort of scotch. When he walked away Elena felt his eyes on her and tried to ignore his gaze and was determined to finish her salad.

"It's rude to ignore people." He pointed out causing her to look at him.

"What do you want?" She slammed her fork down finding her backbone finally and looked him dead in the eyes still hypnotized by their beauty.

"Well first I want you to watch how you talk to me, and then I would like to talk to you and have a decent conversation without you making me want to hurt you."

"I'm sorry but do you even know what the word decent means?"

"Drop your attitude!" He cried slamming his fist on the table making Elena's heart jump into her throat. The room was filled then with only the ticking of the clock hanging on the wall. He reached out and yanked Elena's chair to the place it was before and she clenched her eyes shut for a moment. "Now act like a proper lady, even though you hardly look like one for dinner." She didn't reply she just folded her hands in her lap and sat there not moving until Bill and a young pretty girl came out serving them a plate with delicious looking food.

"Hi Damon," the girl said as she sat the plate down In front of him and Elena looked over staring at the girl more.

"Hey Barbie, how are you?" He replied and gave the girl a genuine smile.

"Hi I'm Caroline," The girl said looking at Elena and smiling with a row of perfect white teeth that went amazing with her soft creamy complexion. Her green eyes shined with excitement as she looked at Elena and already could feel herself liking this girl.

"Now's not the time Care," Bill said softly and Elena saw Damon's jaw clench up as he shot a look over to her. They both exited the room and left them alone again, making Elena even more nervous than before.

"Eat Elena, it's rude to not eat." He lifted up his fork and began to dive into the delicious looking food. Not wanting anymore trouble Elena picked up her fork and began to pick at her food putting in small bites. "So what is it that you like to do?" Not knowing how to answer the question she came up with the simplest thing.

"Paint."

"Are you any good?"

"I guess."

"We have very pretty views sometimes out here."

"Oh,"

"Do you like your room?"

"Yes."

"Does everything fit?"

"Yes."

"I'm happy to see you at least change and showered."

Smile. Pause.

"Do you like to watch movies?"

"No."

"Do you to watch TV?"

"No."

"Are you going to give me any real answers?"

"No." She said looking up at him now biting her lip at her response, but she had what her father said was diarrhea of the mouth. She spoke before she even considered what she was doing. Damon gave her a cold hard look before setting her fork down.

"I try to be a nice man Elena, and I really do try to have patience. Do you know why I try Elena" She shook her head at his questions making him continue. "Because I have a temper, I have what you would call a short fuse. I don't like when people press my buttons, because I do not enjoy getting angry. Do you understand what I mean Elena and please speak when I talk to you."

"Yes,"

"Good, because I hope we can get to this understanding quickly. I like my woman to be a certain way, and I have things I expect you to be and things I expect you do. You need to always respect me, and don't ever disobey my orders. If I don't like something than I expect you to change it, I expect you to do as I say with no question or I'm going to get angry. That wasn't me angrier early, and you really don't want to see me angry." Tears clouded her vision as he basically explained to her she was now his slave, or some sort of puppet. She couldn't find her voice to speak at the moment, she felt more than defeated.

Damon went back to eating his meal quietly and Elena tried to finish as much of her food as she could while trying to hold back the sobs in her throat. She saw Damon throw down his fork as he cleared his plate and again his gaze was on her. She felt his hand pulling her wet hair over her shoulder, and his hand stroked down her neck making her shudder. No longer able to resist she yanked herself away and stood up out of her chair looking at him in defiance.

"Listen!" she spat into his face," If I have to follow your rules than you will follow mine. I don't want you to touch me, not now or not ever. I'm not some little puppet you can have your way with if you pull a couple strings. I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, but it seems as if you need to find someone else to carry out the sick charade!" Elena began and expected any moment to be yanked back, but she was surprised when she made it out the door. Noah stood there like he knew he had been needed and without a word led Elena back to her bedroom, again locking the door behind him.

Damon sat in his room, his lips pressing to the side of a glass as he let the scotch run smoothly down his throat. He was trying to put the flame out to his anger, but he was having little success and filled himself another glass. His mind wandered to what Elena had so boldly told him earlier. It bothered him deeply, that one little girl could make his palms twitch that badly to slap her across the face.

He knew there was no way he could send her back, not with how badly he wanted her. And he would have her, little did she know Damon Salvatore did not take well to defiance. He would teach her that she had no choice but to obey him. She would learn soon enough that she belonged to him, and she would satisfy all of his needs.

"Sir, I have what you requested." Damon's head sprung up and his eyes landed on Bill in the doorway standing with a pretty brunette that had similar face to Elena's.

"Thank you," He said and rose from his chair walking over to where the brunette stood as Bill exited. His hand roughly grabbed the girl's arm as he led her over to a large bed in the middle of the room.

"I'm-" Damon put his finger to her lips making her grow silent again.

"Don't speak." His hands fumbled yanking the girl out of her clothes, causing her to twist her face is pain to his rough movements.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The girl whispered looking into his face which was filled with anger. This question caused Damon to pause and look fully at the girl. He gave the girl a smile that chilled her to the bone.

"Yes."


End file.
